


Koi wa saafin

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Surfing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Yuya avait essayé.Vraiment, il avait essayé de ne rire pas, mais il avait semblé impossible.Hikaru, à ses côtés, avait l’air sombre.« Croies-tu que ce soit drôle ? »
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Koi wa saafin

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Koi wa saafin**

**(L’amour fait du surf)**

Yuya avait essayé.

Vraiment, il avait essayé de ne rire pas, mais il avait semblé impossible.

Hikaru, à ses côtés, avait l’air sombre.

« Croies-tu que ce soit drôle ? » il siffla, en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils, sans oser regarder le plus vieux.

« Pour rien. » dit Takaki, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en essayant encore de ne rire pas.

Il prit la télécommande, en étendant la télévision, comme s’il voulût prétendre de n’avoir pas vu le dernier épisode du YY Jumping.

« N’est pas comme si Yabu a été mieux que moi. » dit Hikaru, en essayant de détourner l’attention par lui-même. « Il est tombé aussi. »

Yuya hocha la tête, en jouant avec les dents sur les lèvres.

« Ouais, tu as raison. Même... même lui a été du tout bon. » il dit.

C’était peut-être le regard sur le visage de Hikaru, ou le fait qu’il était déjà au-delà de la limite, mais il ne put pas résister.

Il éclata de rire, en s’allongeant sur le canapé et en se tenant les mains sur l’estomac, en fermant les yeux.

Hikaru rougit, en le frappant une épaule et en le criant d’arrêter.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » s’excusa Yuya. « Mais je suis tellement habitué à te voir être bon que voir que tu n’es pas capable de rester debout sur une planche de surf pour plus que deux seconds est... » il essaya de se calmer, en retournant assis. « C’est hilarant. » il termina, en secouant la tête.

Hikaru essaya de rester calme, en croisant les bras.

« Bien, c’est facile pour toi. J’aimerais voir combien aurais duré tu, Yuu. »

Le plus vieux sourit, en s’approchant et en mettant la bouche près de l’oreille de Hikaru.

« Probablement pas beaucoup. Mais, au moins, je peux nager. » il susurra, et ensuite il se leva rapidement, en s’enfuyant par lui, par peur de sa réaction.

Mais le plus jeune ne fit pas rien.

Il resta assis sur le canapé, en regardant ligne droite, déprimé.

Yuya alors retourna, en s’agenouillant à ses côtés et en se baissant pour l’embrasser.

« Hikka ? »

« Quoi ? » bougonna-il. 

« Tu es toujours le meilleur pour moi, tu le sais ? » il sourit, en le caressant le visage. « Bien que ne peux nager ni faire du surf. » il ne put pas éviter de dire, en faisant soupirer le plus jeune.

« Je le sais. » il dit, à voix basse. « Mieux que toi, c’est sûr. »

Yuya rit, en hochant la tête.

« C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, non ? »

Ils sourirent, ensuite Yuya s’allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de l’autre.

Ce qu’importait, été qu’il croyait d’être le meilleur.

Et il l’aimait assez pour lui laisser croire.


End file.
